


ticking

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, and language, and stuff, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">i just got a new clock and the ticking of it is literally driving me insane, i've not had a working clock in my room for a very very long time i forgot how nerve wracking it is. have some terrible writing. kind of smutty? i guess? nothing too in depth but there's some talk of sexxxxxxxx hi I'm a child.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ticking

**Tick.**

It's about three, he reckons. The clock is parallel to the bed so it's not like he can really crane his neck over and see it, even if the room wasn't pitch black.

**_Tock._ **

Or maybe it's only two, weren't the hours supposed to go back tonight?

_**Tick.** _

That fucking clock.

Louis insisted he buy it because "you don't have a clock in your room and it's really frustrating when I have no idea what time it is" but Harry argues "you have a fucking phone, Louis" and then "I know but clocks always look _nice_."

So he and Harry go out to John Lewis on Saturday because "you need a posh clock for that flat, you're living in bloody Primrose for god's sake" and they end up picking out this weird pendulum clock for only £50 that really defeats the purpose of buying a clock because it doesn't have numbers on it, doesn't even have little dots, it's just a long strip of metal and the hour hands droll around the strip of metal and how the fuck is he really supposed to know the time if it doesn't show it?

The worst part about the clock, to his surprise, is not the fact that it doesn't show the hours or the minutes. It's the incessant ticking that drives him up the wall. Normally he wouldn't mind the tick of a clock but this one is like a fucking mutiny against the bleating silence of his bedroom. 

This fucking clock. 

"'s quite loud, isn't it?" Louis says one night through baited breath because Harry is kind of two fingers deep and that really ruined his mood. "I mean, really loud." And then Harry wipes his hand on the duvet, leaves Louis laid out on the bed and marches over to the clock. He has half a mind to smash it on the floor, but instead he neatly takes it off the wall and prods out the battery holding it's life together. And the ticking stops. By this time, though, Louis is impatient and is rubbing himself off and it's all because of this damn clock that he doesn't want to fuck him anymore. 

It's ruining his relationship with Louis, in a few ways. For instance, the next time Louis comes over, he yells at Harry for not putting the batteries back in. "What's the point of me buying you nice things if you aren't going to use them?" he shouts, and Harry is rubbing at his temples cautiously. After that, Louis makes some comment about the clock every time he's at Harry's (note: Harry stops going to Louis' for some reason, and Louis' visits to Harry's are starting to become few and far between). 

This is around the time that Harry decides he's going to utilize being friends with Nick more because, honestly, they're good mates but he rarely sees him thanks to the new breakfast show schedule. And Nick hasn't even seen his new house, so Harry thinks it's a good reason to invite him over. Louis comes too, because why not.

During the grand tour, Nick absolutely _has_ to comment on the clock. "Who bought you that?" he says, with a mixture of humor and disgust lacing his voice. Louis is meek "that'd be me" and Nick wrinkles his nose at him, taking a sip from his glass of red. "Interesting."

When Harry stops seeing Louis and starts seeing Nick, the clock is the first thing to go. I mean, he doesn't really need a clock in a bedroom he rarely spends time in, does he? Because he's always at Nick's. He's got this lovely new home but he can't stop spending his time at Nick's because Nick is just.

Nick buys him a new clock. It's red and kind of goes perfectly with his simple white bedroom, the splash of color he never knew he'd need. Harry gives the old clock back to Louis, mumbling about how Nick's got him some new toys for his bedroom and he doesn't really need it anymore and "you can keep it if you want" but of course Louis doesn't want it, Harry knows that. 

After that, his relationship with Nick is weird. They fuck every now and then, lazily albeit still a good fuck, but he's spending more time with his friends than he is with Nick. And he guesses that should be expected, considering they all sort of live in this tiny world that is Nick's clique (every so often he'll play the song on the show and send out a group text _this ones for you guys xxxxx_ that Harry absolutely loves) but he hates that it's not really romantic or anything.

He misses Louis a lot. He misses Louis' perfect shape against him in bed, the scent of freshly washed hair when Louis spent the night, the Yorkshire smell from the kitchen in the mornings that Louis made them both tea, the fucking clock that Louis bought him.

He misses the clock most of all. So in a surprising turn of events, he shows up at Louis' one night, holding the red rimmed clock that Nick got him. It's pouring down rain, cliched. But that's really the endgame. That's about it.

So here he is, sitting at three (or two?) in the morning, smiling at that fucking clock. Smiling at the lump that's occupying the space next to him in bed, the lump that breathes hotly on his shoulder and curls an arm around his waist, muttering "go to sleep" and pressing small kisses to his bare sides. 

He really loves Louis, and he really loves that fucking clock.


End file.
